


Saving people hunting things the family business

by Tlmccor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlmccor/pseuds/Tlmccor
Summary: Sorry about the first chapter being so short and a little bit choppy still new to this and trying to figure out what all I want to say or do if you have any suggestions or any pointers please feel free to comment.





	1. Chapter 1

Prelog

Castiel peered into the newborn baby girls cribs. Castiel shook his head he could understand why such big plans evolved around such a tiny human being." Father must be putting her through this. Hasn't her family sacrificed enough for the greater good?" Cast ask himself as he picked up the baby girl and vanished vanished with her. 

Castliel appeared in front of the church. Castiel gently placed the newborn on the steps of the church. Then started pounding on the door. He kept it up until he heard footsteps behind the door and then he disappeared leaving a note with a newborn.

The door the door open and then stepped out in shock that a newborn baby was laying on the doorsteps. The baby wasn't crying or anything. Then the nun that found a note that read.

My name is Luna Winchester my mother didn't want me my father doesn't know about me. There are people and things after me please keep me safe and me will hidden from the Things That Go Bump in the night.

The nun let out a sigh as she gathered up the poor baby girl and walked back into the church. She was really runs in the baby wrapping her up she found hidden inside the blanket a little charm bracelet with what looked like a star with a circle around it.


	2. 19 years later

Luna lifted her self on to the window seal of her bed room with a smile. It was still early morning luna know she stilk had a good hour or two max before the siters of the convent wake up and start the day. Just then a hand reached out of her bedand grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her up. Upon entering her bedroom through the window she found who was helping her up.

"Morning sister Margaret. I thought the sisters wasnt supost to be out and roaming until 6"  luna said sitting on her bed and pulling off her jean jacket and shoes.

"Yes that is true miss. Winchester but sadly one of you fellow Wards of the convent said they saw you leaving last night, and with this being the second time you was caught mother Kathleen has issued you the  punishment of cleaning the kitchen along with the service halls and quiet pray for you to think about the since have been committed and ask forgiveness." Sister Margaret said handing luna the paper in which her punishment was written on. With a stern look on her face, but gave luna a wink

Luna frowned but nodded her head as she took the paper. Luna know sister that sister Margaret was looking out for her and the only reason why she wasnt be sent away was because of the sister. " Thank you sister"  luna said getting off her bed to open the door for the sister. 

"Oh and Miss Winchester a friendly reminder only approved jewelry be seen" Sister Margaret said as she walk out the door. Luna nodded her head with a smile.

Ever since the sisters told her how she come to be at the convent luna never took off the charm bracelet that they found wrapped up in the covers with her. Granted yes she wore that more of the anklet than bracelet. Luna liked to think that it was a small gift that was left for her from her birth parents even if they didnt want her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the first chapter being so short and a little bit choppy still new to this and trying to figure out what all I want to say or do if you have any suggestions or any pointers please feel free to comment.


End file.
